


Bowl Cut

by Lacrymoist



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Body Image, Canon Compliant, Dark Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Doggy Style, Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dystopia, F/M, First Time, Future Trunks Briefs Timeline, Haircuts, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrymoist/pseuds/Lacrymoist
Summary: Taking place right before the start of Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 14: SOS From The Future, Future Trunks and Future Mai have an intimate moment that turns into more.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Future Mai, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dragon Ball Plus





	Bowl Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Munchkin Kittyhams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Munchkin+Kittyhams).



The sun was setting quickly so Mai went about lighting the candles and kerosene lamp Trunks had found last week. The red sky cast long shadows into the rundown building they chose for the night. As they often found themselves squatting in bombed out closets and collapsed parking garages this was a mansion of luxury by comparison. A half destroyed condominium was a welcome sight. They even found a faucet in one of the units that still had running water. They drank vigorously for the first time in days and finally let down their packs in relief. They were going to sleep on a carpeted floor and dream deeply of what it must have been like to live here before it all happened. Before the Androids. Before Black. For now they waited for the sky to finish darkening as the pale orange glow filled the room where they made camp. 

They were tired from the day’s ruck and ate their rations in silence. The only sound was from the occasional flicker of the candles adorning the room. Mai’s stomach growled loudly while she chewed her last bite of the tinned pasta they were sharing. Trunks looked into his cup and saw he had two meatballs left.

“H-hey, mai.” he spoke with a broken and dry voice. “I’m full. I’m gonna go clean up at the faucet, so you can have the rest of this, ok?”

“Oh! Are you sure? You need your energy too,” Mai replied with genuine concern. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, go ahead.” He stood with bones creaking and made his way to the bathroom with a candle. 

Mai looked down into the can and saw the bounty he had left her. She knew he must still be hungry but she couldn’t resist. She was starving and wouldn’t be able to range out tomorrow without it. She took the meatballs one at a time and when they were gone a tear fell into the empty cup.

In the bathroom Trunks took off his shirt. It was warmer in the interior of the building shielded from the elements but the night air was still chilled. Looking at himself in the broken mirror the ravages of the whole ordeal were laid plainly before him. His chest was a battlefield of scars and open wounds. The frigid air stung his cuts and seized his bruised body. There was not a piece of him that didn’t ache physically and not a corner of his mind free from exhaustion, but he knew he could not give up. Bulma had said she was almost finished with the fuel for the time machine. He just needed to keep Black distracted long enough to lure him away from her research facility. He clenched his jaw in determination as his eyes glassed over. With a twist of a knob the faucet sputtered to life gushing cloudy cold water. Trunks took a rag from his pocket and soaked it through before bringing to his face washing away weeks worth of dirt, grime, and blood.

“Oh, Trunks!” Mai shouted abruptly.

Trunks turned to see her standing in the doorway looking with worry upon his beaten body.  
“You poor thing. Let me help you with that.” 

Trunks wanted to resist. To say he didn’t want help. That he was fine on his own. That he didn’t need her. But that would be a lie. He felt weak for wanting the comfort, but he stood motionless as Mai approached and took the dirty cloth from his shaking hand. 

Mai wrung out the dirt and blood as well as she could before wetting the rag again and dabbing it to Trunks’ back, scouring away caked on sweat and cleaning deep gouges of dirt and infection. It burned with hellfire, but Trunks did not so much and flex a muscle. He was too exhausted. Too broken from constant pain. His system had experienced too much and had simply shut down to the idea or reflex. Instead he sat and remained still as Mai nursed what was sure to be a corpse before week’s end.

His bleary eyes shut for a moment as he surrendered to fatigue and his black vision was filled with a thought: What if things were different? Would he be able to feel the intimacy of the moment if Black never showed up? Would he even know Mai? He felt the stinging of tears prick at his eyes behind his tightly shut lids and fought them back. There was no amount of daydreaming that would change his reality. He did know Mai, but he also knew that he could never give her that life. Reality would never allow it. Black was here, the world was in ruins, and he had nothing to offer except pain, and trauma, and hopelessness. She deserved better, he thought, but he knew the world held no better. This was it. 

Trunks opened his eyes to the realization that he had not felt the touch of the cloth for some time. In its place was a new sensation. Something completely unfamiliar. Something unexpected. On his back at the base of his neck he felt lips, soft and wet with tears. They moved to the side and upward. Mai was kissing him on the back, the neck, the shoulder. Each subtle press of her lips was punctuated but a cascade of small tears. Delicate droplets like a light rain fell to his back and dipped into his raw cuts. Her once silken hair, now dusty and disheveled, tumbled across him tickling and teasing his skin. A small cold hand came to rest across his shoulders and the kissing stopped. Trunks let out the air he was unaware he was holding in his lungs, a million questions swirling in his head, but he could not find the words for any of them.

“You need a haircut.” 

Mai’s words sliced the air in two. Trunks was brought back to reality, the chill in the air, the rubble under him, the darkness of the room lit only by a single candle. He hadn’t noticed, but looking into the shards of mirror left in the pane his hair was indeed getting too long to manage. It was over his eyes and shaggy. Strategically, it was a disadvantage to allow his hair to obscure his vision. 

“Y-yeah,” he finally said, “I guess I do. Thanks, I’ll take care of it. Hand me my sword.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Mai let out between crying gulps struggling to maintain her composure. “I’ll do it for you.”

Trunks’ eyes widened and he turned to look at her finally. Her eyes were red from crying and the tears had streaked the dust on her cheeks, but she still had an undeniably beautiful quality to her. Her features could not be muddied, even by the crumbling world around her. He thought to himself that if he was going to die, at least he would die having known her. That was small comfort, but it was something. 

Without another word Mai took off the trenchcoat and untied the blousing on her left boot and pulled out a dagger she had tucked away. Trunks’ eyes wandered over her form as she bent over to retrieve it. He had not seen her without the bulky coat in a long time and had almost forgotten her supple figure hiding under the thick layers. As she knelt the loose gauzy fabric of her undershirt fell perilously open at the low neckline revealing the bruised porcelain skin of her breast. A scarlet blush shot across his face as she stood back up, her eyes catching his as they examined her body. His vision lingered over her shirt a second too long noticing her unhindered nipples poking through, almost visible beneath the threadbare garment. When he finally met her sightline he quickly turned around to hide his shame, and she got to work.

The knife was well-worn, but still sharp. She pulled his bangs up and sliced. The cuts were crude, but effective. Piece by piece she lifted and cut with a slight sawing motion. Trunks watched as bits of light blue hair, sticky with sweat and blood, fell to the ground beside him. Each strand was a piece of him, a weight of self lifted and swaying in the air before drifting out of sight. He lost himself in the moment again. This would be quaint, forgettable even, in a better world. This would be a task of vanity, or even a nuisance to be performed for social graces. What a wonderful world this would have been if he could just get a haircut for the sake of fashion as opposed to utility. Still, even with the dire nature of the situation he appreciated the closeness. The tender trust it took to allow this to happen between the two of them. To trust someone with a knife that close to his neck, his face, his vitals. This was real trust on the battlefield. This was love, or as close as possible under the circumstances.

“Sit down,” Mai requests with a strained, but comfortable tone. “It’ll make it easier for me. You’re too tall.” She chuckled a little.

Trunks sat down with crossed legs and Mai kneeled behind him, from this vantage the work went a bit quicker and considerably smoother. Soon the crown of his head was cut in straight lines and appropriate angles. 

“I’m gonna shave the sides so be still, ok?” She was whispering in concentration now as she brought the blade close to the back of his head. There was no cream or salve to make the process easier or safer so she had to keep her hands as steady as she could. 

Scrape.

The first bit near the nape of Trunks neck fell.

Scrape.

It was a close cut. 

Scrape.

The skin began to go red from the dragging motion but it was getting the job done. After the bulk of the work was done she began the precision work around the ears. Trunks held his breath as she brought the razor sharp knife to his temple to shave up his sideburns. He could feel her hesitation as her trembling and starving hands came ever closer. Her mouth partially opened as she bit her lip in concentration and exhaled warm air onto his neck causing every nerve to flare. Her face was now right beside his and the cold steel made contact and dragged across his cheek. With a few nervous but deft movements it was done and she moved to the other side. The operation was the same and over just as quickly. 

Trunks felt her touch leave him and minutes passed in silence. He considered turning around, but he did not know if Mai was examining him, checking the cut, looking for bleeding, or just collecting herself. He remained there, passive and unmoving, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he felt the cold damp rag again as it brushed hair off his shoulders, his back, his neck. Then to his face, where Mai reached from behind him still. He could feel her bosom pressing against his back as she did so, almost skin to skin through the worn cotton. Trunks felt a tingling he hadn’t felt in a long time beginning between his legs with the closeness of her body, her smell, her touch. 

Trunks shifted his legs trying to find a comfortable position as his pants became tighter. When he did Mai withdrew her body from his and traced her fingertips along the creases of his back finding muscle, scars, and ribs on his sturdy but emaciated build. Her hands dropped lower to feel his sides caressing more tired muscle and protruding ribs. Trunks let out a heavy breath along with a deep and unintentionally erotic groan. He could not help himself and was surprised at his own reaction showing such a lack of resolve and composure. Even more surprising was Mai’s moan in his right ear in return. He felt a hot and sweet-scented blow on his lobe and his pants tightened even further. Before he knew what to do, to say, to feel, Mai’s hands dropped yet lower.

Trunks leaned back feeling a bit dizzy at the sensual touch. He was confused, but he was also a man, a man with needs the same as any other and Mai was certainly beautiful. Still, they had never even discussed having feelings for each other. They were always so concerned with survival and tactics. Love, let alone lust, was such a lost concept to his mind that now, here, enraptured with it he was speechless and paralyzed with Mai’s touch. 

A clattering of metal snapped Trunks’ mind back in place. He was still dizzy and confused but now aware of the situation again. Following the sound he looked to his own lap where Mai’s hands had unbuckled his belt and were now unzipping the fly. 

“Mai…” Trunks moaned almost in objection, but he couldn’t resist any further than that. He could only breathe heavily and squirm his hips in anticipation. 

Mai’s hands traced the hem of Trunks’ underclothes and her lips ranalong the nape of his neck. Without warning her cool fingertips broke the seal of his clothing and plunged below. A cold and startling grip secured the base of his shaft and longingly tugged at his member trying to wrest it from its hiding place. Trunks lifted his hips instinctually and used a hand to slide his pants down his thighs slightly pulling down his underwear along with them. With one more tug Mai pulled his full throbbing length free, it’s tip flipping up and slapping his abdomen reaching above his navel. 

“Eesh…” Trunks hissed in an aroused fervor. 

Mai moved her body closer forcing it against his and began stroking his thick and lengthy cock from base to shaft. A small dab of moisture began to issue from his tip slightly lubricating the motion and Mai reached around from the other side and gently cupped his testicles kneading them between her fingers. 

Trunks was unable to resist any further. In one swift movement he was on his knees and turned around to face Mai. He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue plumbing her mouth passionately and vigorously. She reciprocated falling into him while she reached down and pumped his rock hard dick with both hands. Trunks lifted her ragged shirt above her head and exposed her perky breasts to the cold night air where they puckered immediately. 

Trunks took the break in their kissing as an opportunity to look at Mai in the low candle light. Her eyes were still wet with tears but her focus on jacking him off was impressive. He still wondered, however, where she was getting the energy. While he was skinny and beaten down from the hard life they had been leading, Mai looked moments from death. His ribs were visible through his muscle, but she was nothing but ribs. She was starving to death, he was sure of it, and to his estimation she couldn’t have but a few days left before it overtook her. Had he been aware of her wasting body he would certainly have insisted that she eat all the food. He also would have resisted her exerting the energy she was now, but perhaps that was why she stayed behind him. She knew his caring and self-sacrificial nature. Perhaps she just wanted to feel beautiful, or useful, or human. Perhaps she just wanted to feel something, anything at all in this cruel and unforgiving world in which they found themselves. Perhaps she saw this as her last chance to act on feelings she had been repressing. Whatever the reason Trunks could not stop her now. He wanted her. He wanted this, and if this was their last day on earth together, he was going to make it as good as he could.

Trunks grabbed Mai’s hair from the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss. Their mouths were wet when he finally came up for air and he gripped her hair tight, pulling it, and forced her down to her hands and knees in front of him where her hand was still stroking the length of his manhood. Mai licked her lips in preparation of what she knew was coming and right on cue he thrust his hips forward and the head of his cock passed her lips and planted into the back of her throat. 

Mai held her breath as she relaxed into the feeling of Trunks’ penis lodged inside her mouth. When she couldn’t hold it anymore she began to moan and he pulled out and let go of her hair. She began bobbing her head on him and using her hand to slide up and down working him as hard as she could. After she frothed up her spit along him he lifted her face up and kissed her again, this time tasting his own precum on her lips. He pushed her back and in one fell swoop picked Mai off the ground entirely and laid her onto her back. Seconds later her pants were unbuckled and cast aside. 

Trunks lowered himself to her body and suckled her nipples softly dragging his teeth along her skin. His tongue wound and meadered along her slopes and curves exploring every inch of her as he moved slowly down until he reached the edge of her panties. He opened his eyes and kissed gingerly the soft sweat stained cotton of her underthings. He could feel her pubic hair poking his lips through the material as he went still lower until he was pressing his lips against her opening. He breathed hard and smelled her essence, earthy, salty, sweet, heavenly. Mai let out gasping cries with each kiss. Unable to restrain any longer he ripped the cotton, tearing the garment away and exposing her to the cold air. Before she could react he dove back in immediately circling and sucking on her clit. A deep animalistic roar escaped her lungs and she dug her fingers tightly into his freshly cut hair. The intensity overcame her and her back was arching. She couldn’t hold back her pleasure. As quickly as he had begun she could feel her orgasm building, coming like a freight train ready to take her out. With a clap of thunder her thighs squeezed Trunks’ head and her pussy tensed in waves letting out what seemed like an endless avalanche of moisture and pleasure. 

Mai had come, but they weren’t done. Trunks took the fleeting moments Mai needed for her recovery to wrest them of the last small bits of clothing they had. Now fully nude in the bracing cold and scented steam of their bodies they gazed at one another, fire in their eyes preparing for what they knew was next. 

With a pounce Trunks found his body instinctually above Mai’s, her back to the ground with his hips between her legs. He looked ferocious, like a feral beast, Sayan blood flaring in his veins. She liked it. Gone was the tender shy boy she had known just a few minutes ago, and in his place was an incubus; he was a sexual demon and he was here for her. She wanted it with everything she had left. 

Mai reached down between her legs and found him there hard and ready. Her fingers wrapped around him and she guided the moist head of his manhood to her opening and put it in place. She then brought her arms back to his chest and smiled at him with a small bite of her bottom lip, waiting for him to claim her. He didn’t wait. His hips sunk slowly into her, his length passing her labia and filling her up. Lower and lower with excruciating patience he dipped further and further until she felt she might burst before the rest of his body rested upon her pelvis and she could feel his anxious balls resting on her ass. She wrapped her arms around his frame and twisted her legs around his, ready for what was to come. 

It started slowly. He withdrew himself, slick with her essence, almost to the tip, and then filled her again. Then he did it again. Then again. Each time he picked up a little speed, a little fervor. More and more he began to pound, deeper and harder, deeper and harder. Her fingernails scratched at his back as they both panted hard trying to keep the air in their lungs. Faster, harder, Mai wriggled underneath his onslaught until she was screaming in pleasure and another orgasm began to rip through her. He could feel her vagina gripping him as she cried out in ecstasy, but he wasn’t done yet.

When she finished the tension in her body he pulled out and picked her up, his strength bolstered by his passion and turned her over, placing her on her hands and knees. She craved what was happening and arched her back as she lowered her body sticking her hot and dripping vulva in the air presenting herself to him. The room was filled with her heat and he couldn’t wait. He took aim and blasted himself back into her, gripping her hips and rhythmically giving her long and deep strokes. His whole body was building up tension and he could feel it rising up within him. She bounced her pussy back into him as hard as she could, taking his massive presence like she was bred for it. Once again she could feel her body being taken from her. She could feel her breath escape her as she gasped for air. Lightning shot through her and the tightness of her climax finally forced Trunks over the edge. His balls tensed and his abs tightened and it began. His voice turned to a guttural growl and thick streams of cum began to fill Mai up from the inside. He planted himself as deep as he could to feel it as much as he could. Cum began to leak out of the seams as his body pushed more and more out of him. He finally caught his breath and pulled out resting the head of his cock against her tight anus. Ribbons of cum continued to shoot from him coating her back in streams of his passion. She turned to look and tasted some of it as it squirted her in the face. 

Now spent the two of them collapsed, his hot shaking body on top of hers. There they stayed for a while, not talking, simply catching their breath. They could each feel the other’s heart pounding. They waited there wrapped up in each other until the moment eventually passed and they were calm again. Though their bodies resumed a more natural cadence they stayed entangled for the night, hours spent pressed against each other. 

The morning came quietly. They didn’t say anything once they stirred. What could they say? What love was there to express in this world. What words would change their fate. The dressed, checked their weapons, and packed their supplies in silence. The city was waiting and so was Black. Once ready they worked their way through the building to find a good scouting threshold and wait for a sign that it was safe to move on.

Suddenly Trunks felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling his communicator out he saw a message from Bulma.

“Almost done charging. Come see me, hun.”

He smiled softly.

“Mai, uh… I need to go see Bulma. You stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Oh, ok, um… I’ll see if I can find some food.”

He stepped forward making for the door before he stopped himself. He turned back to Mai.

“Hey, um… I…” His face blushed and his cheeks burned. “I… I’ll be back soon.”

He didn’t know how things would go if he said more. He didn’t know what to say. But with the news that Bulma might have made the breakthrough they needed, at least now he had a little bit of HOPE.


End file.
